


Quietly

by just_here_for_the_food



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Fic Week (Supergirl TV 2015), F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_here_for_the_food/pseuds/just_here_for_the_food
Summary: “Hey” her voice was barely a whisper.  “I’m sorry, it’s been a while. There was a lot going on..."Kelly makes a visit she put off fo a while.My delayed contribution to #dansenficweek  Day 2.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for dansenficweek Day 2 - "This is important to me."
> 
> I know I'm late and this is even shorter than I wanted but life is crazy and unfortunately this is the only story I have ready by now.
> 
> Anyway - I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (English is not my first language, so if you find any errors please let me know.)

This is important to me

The grave lies at the end of the path Kelly is walking right now. Surrounded by big old trees that seem to shield this place from the rest of the world.  
It always feels like everything else is so far away from here. It is unnaturally quiet.   
The silence used to suffocate her – but today she draws strength from it as she makes her way through the trails she knows by heart.  
It’s almost ironic how beautiful the path is that leads to her, so bright and friendly … so peaceful.

Kelly is standing in front of the grave- the stone with her name on it. So close to her – yet so far.

“Hey” her voice was barely a whisper. “I’m sorry, it’s been a while. There was a lot going on - like really - the world almost ended, multiple times. My life feels like I’m in some sort of weird action movie lately. You’d love it.” A sad smile is painting Kelly’s face now.  
It sounds like a bad excuse and she knows it. It’s not a lie. Her life was crazy those last few months and she felt like she couldn’t catch a break at all. But there was another reason for her to not come here sooner. She needed to say something. Something important. And for a long time she hadn’t found the right words. Hell- she wasn’t even sure she’d found them yet. But not telling her seemed like a betrayal. Kelly knew how stupid that thought was and yet she couldn’t help it.  
So she had to get it out.

“I miss you. So much.  
But you were right. Even if I never thought it was possible. I fell in love again.  
I-” she faltered “ I really think –“ Kelly took a few deep breaths to steady herself. “She is the one. I know you never believed in destiny. You would give me the whole speech about how ‘your life is built on your own decisions and nothing is predetermined’ right now.” Kelly chuckled softly.  
“It just feels so right to be with her that it’s hard not to think it was fate.  
She makes me laugh. I feel safe with her. And I finally feel like I belong.   
She is my home.”

Kelly notices the tears that are rolling down her cheeks now. She has no idea how long she had been crying. She feels relieved and yet incredibly sad. This seems like a goodbye in a way. And also like the start of something new. Something beautiful and exciting.   
After her tears had slowed down a few minutes later she continues. 

“It doesn’t make sense, but I really needed to tell you this. You are not here to answer but I know that you are listening.  
I just want you to know that I’m happy. Truly happy.”

She stares at the stone carrying her name and the numbers showing that this life was taken way to soon.

“I love you Vic. I always will. “

Kelly takes a few more minutes to just breathe in the calmness around her and let herself feel connected to Vic for a little while.

Then she makes her way back. Through the small paths, the majestic trees, the silence.

Alex stands in front of the gateway, leaning against the hood of the car greeting her with a shy smile and open arms.  
Kelly falls into her embrace. Alex just holds her for a few minutes, not talking, not pushing.  
She knows Kelly would talk when she’s ready.

“Thank you” Kelly says with a raspy voice pulling out of Alex’ arms. “For coming with me, for waiting, for just – being here. You didn't have to do that.”  
“I wanted to.” Alex smiled. “And we can come here again, Kel. Whenever you need it.”

“Yeah i'll might take you up on that.  
It’s important for me, you know? Not to forget her. To honor her and what we had.”

“I know.”

When she looks up in Alex’ face Kelly sees nothing but unconditional love and support radiating from those warm, brown eyes. She smiles.

“I love you Alex Danvers. I hope you know that.”

“I do.” Alex leans in to kiss her softly. “I love you too.”


End file.
